Lily Luna Is
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Written for Ginny.Jal.Harry's contest, who is Lily Luna?


Lily Luna is a first class bitch with a redeeming dash of charm, she skulks around her little world, with a swarm of rumours plaguing her. And she just pulls her freckled shoulders back, tosses her silky hair, flashes a pearly white smile and keeps on walking. She takes and takes until there's nothing left, but she always ends up the one bled out and broken, with one more worry to file away in her fire work brain.

Lily Luna is a born winner, from the first little colouring competition she won to Quidditch cups today. She trains so hard that she has to win, her body and mind focus and her adrenaline kicks in. She is the type, the striking, brilliant type, to win. Gold is her favourite colour, and the stars are her things to reach for.

Lily Luna is sugar and spice, with flame coloured hair and a matching personality. She flirts and giggles an then tries to be a heart breaking diamond girl, but she always, nearly always, ends up the one drowning her sorrows in her old friend fire whiskey, the friend that only judges you when the insides have all gone, and you're staring at the bottom of the bottle.

Lily Luna is a colouring book of strange tattoos she can rarely remember getting. She has a star on her shoulder; a phoenix on her back; a flower on her foot (a Lily of course, so she can play the narcissist) and a name on her thigh. There's a story behind each, but even if she remembers, she won't tell you. The name confuses everyone but me, it confuses her most of all, because she's convinced herself she hates me. Why would she have my name on her body?

Lily Luna is the girl who tried to pretend she was as real as the earth, but she's as fairy tale as me , no matter how many cigarettes she smokes or drugs she takes. She acts so 'Ugly Sister', when she's really 'Sleeping Beauty'. All she needs is for her Prince Charming to wake her from her nightmare and carry her of into the sunset on his noble steed.

Lily Luna is the girl who tries to act as if she's in love with herself, when she hates herself so much she wants to die sometimes. She feels like a failure every time she draws breath, and doesn't trust herself on her own.

Lily Luna is the girl who sleeps around, never seeming to care who with. But I can see what she wants and I can feel her getting closer, it's scaring me more than I want to say. I would never swap places in a million years, voluntarily, that is. She'll swing from 'friend' to 'friend' as she keeps climbing until she's high enough to reach.

Lily Luna is the girl I love so much, I almost hate her. She's my chance to make a difference. She's the first kid I ever babysat. I was at the platform when she went to Hogwarts for the very first time. I got her ready for her first date, I held her when she first got her heart broken, aged just twelve years old. I've sung her every lullaby I know, read her libraries of books, cooked her bakeries of cakes and biscuits.

Lily Luna is the girl who hates me almost as much as I love her. Because I'm who she wants to be. I'm the stupid bint who stole everything she had, everything she wanted, the bitch that got her in this royal mess. I'm the girl who failed her more than anyone else, because I'm neither Hugo or Teddy, but I'm always trying (and failing) to mean as much as they mean to her.

Lily Luna is the girl whom I may well turn into, if she gets what she wants. And although she's beautiful in that sad and twisted way, and although her social life appears to be on fire. We all know that fire goes out and we're all left with ashes, that just blow away and leave a nasty stain. She's the saddest, ugliest thing my heart has ever seen.

Lily Luna is the girl who loves the same man as me, and she's almost got him in her sights. She's got him questioning the rocky relationship he has with me, She's got him staying awake all night. I've stuck fast by his side since I could say his name, and I'm starting to think he feels that about her.

Lily Luna is the girl who broke my heart as soon as she needed to, and is going to bring my world crashing down. She's had me crying myself to sleep, and the tears are still falling when I wake up. She's the girl who never had to change for the man I shaped myself for. She doesn't have to be perfect to be cherished by him. The one I've always wanted.

Lily Luna is the girl whose name Teddy Lupin wants by his own. Lily Luna Lupin sounds much better than Victoire Lupin. She'll be fixed after all this mess, whereas I may stop being so 'frigging perfect', as Lily puts it. Miss. Victoire sounds more appropriate for a young woman than Mrs. Victoire Lupin, don't you think?

(And Mrs. Lily Lupin sounds better than anything I'll ever be)

Lily Luna is the girl I'm about to become.


End file.
